


Sammy's a What?

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final battle against Lucifer a life is lost but a new one begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. I have only watched some of S4 and none of S5 but I will briefly use some ideas from that. Obviously set post books for HP but I only read as far as OoTP so AU after that. Will be DeanHarry with Harry one year younger than Dean. Brief slight crossover with Buffy.

"Sam! Damn it Sammy answer me!" Dean screamed, searching for his brother and trying not to slip in the mud.

"Over here Dean." He turned to see Castiel kneeling nearby and at his feet...

"Sammy." Dean choked, staggering over to collapse at Sam's side. Sam's eyes were wide open as he gasped for air. Dean grabbed his hand and felt Sam weakly try to return the grasp as he looked his baby brother over for wounds. He choked back a sob as he saw the hole through Sam's chest. The wound was fatal, no mortal medicine could heal that but maybe... "Cas please, help him." He pleaded, looking up into sad blue eyes.

"I cannot heal him Dean. I can ease his passing if you wish but that is all." Castiel answered softly. Once he would have been almost glad for Sam's death due to his tainted blood and his letting Lucifer loose but that had been before he had truly begun to know Samuel Winchester for who and not what he was. He honestly wished he could save the mortal.

"All you have to do is ask." He spun, ready to defend the brothers only to stare in surprise at the woman making her way to them. "Hello Castiel." She greeted him and Castiel nodded.

"Halkfrek." He greeted warily, Dean was ignoring them, focusing solely on his dying brother and honestly not caring if he died too. He'd done what the angels wanted, Lucifer was gone and now he was losing his brother again only this time there was no deal to make.

"Not here to cause trouble angel, I'm here to help."

"How?" Castiel pressed.

"You were wishing for Sam to be saved and I can do it but you got to say it out loud." Her words finally got Dean's attention.

"How?" Dean asked, looking up as he cradled Sam close.

"Halfrek is a vengeance demon, they answer wishes but there is always a catch." Castiel answered and she nodded.

"Yeah but it won't be that bad. Not even we wanted Him free so consider this a favour for stopping Him." She answered. "So say it out loud Castiel." The angel stared at her and then down at Sam and Dean before nodding.

"I wish for Sam Winchester to live." Castiel whispered and she smiled.

"Wish granted." With that she vanished and Sam gasped, convulsing in Dean's arm as blood leaked from his mouth. He stared up at Dean and managed a small smile before he went limp, eyes open and unseeing.

"Sam? Sammy!!" Dean screamed, rocking the still body in his arms. Castiel rested a hand on Dean's shoulder and then they watched as Sam's body faded away, leaving only the band he wore around his wrist. "Castiel?"

"She couldn't heal him either, it doesn't work like that. Sam had to die for the wish to work. Now you simply have to find him." Castiel told him and Dean frowned, clutching the band.

"I don't understand. Won't Sam just call or something?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

"Sam is alive but..."

"But what?" Dean demanded, standing to face the angel.

"I do not know in what form he will be. It is possible he is waiting somewhere, confused for you to find him. But that is unlikely. He will have been changed in some way, he may not even be your brother anymore but he will be alive." Castiel's explanation made Dean freeze. Not his brother? "I will see what I can learn. If you search for him do not search for his name but his essence, his very soul. Your friend Bobby may know a way. I will return when I know more." With that Dean was alone on the battlefield.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby watched over Dean as the younger hunter poured over his books. Dean had told him what had happened and he was grieving for Sam himself. Even if they found the kid, he wouldn't be their Sam anymore, not if the wish changed him. But that wasn't stopping Dean from searching, he needed to know Sam was okay and that was why Bobby was helping, because Dean had said that he wouldn't approach Sam if the kid was happy in his new life. They both started as Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, Dean scrambling to his feet.

"Cas? Have you found him?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"He is in New York." Castiel answered and Dean sighed in relief.

"Is he okay?" Bobby asked and the angel nodded again.

"But?" Dean pressed.

"He is currently eight weeks old." Castiel stated softly and Dean collapsed back onto the chair, eyes closed.

"His family?" Dean asked and Castiel actually sat down opposite him.

"That is complicated. All I was told is that the person who has him has also saved the world before. But I do not know exactly who or where within the city they are." Castiel explained, leaving out how hard it had been to find even that much.

"Guess I'm going to New York then." Dean stated and Castiel nodded.

"I will take you now and help you search." Castiel said and Dean mustered a smile of gratitude. He looked over at Bobby who smiled and nodded.

"I'm here if you need me kid." With that Castiel, Dean and the Impala vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared down at the baby on his bed in confusion. It had not been there when he'd gone into the shower half an hour before. He approached cautiously, scanning for traps but finding none. He reached out and picked up the sleeping baby, smiling as large hazel eyes slowly blinked open and focused on him.

"Hey there kiddo, where'd you come from? Does the stork actually exist, huh?" He asked and the baby gurgled at him. "Don't suppose you know how you got here?" he asked and then rolled his eyes as he found the letter pinned to the back of the baby's one piece. He pulled it free gently and unfolded it. "Okay. Guess it's not the oddest thing to ever happen to me hey little Samuel." The baby fussed. "Sammy? Sam?" The baby settled and he smiled. "Sam it is then. Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you, yes I will." He cooed and the baby reached out to clutch his glasses. He laughed but let the baby play with them until hazel eyes locked onto emerald.

TBC...


	2. 2

Harry settled little Sam down into the conjured crib, smoothing his hand over the soft baby curls. He was still in shock over the suddenly appearing son but he knew the work of a vengeance demon when he felt it and if Halfrek felt he would make a good father for Sam then so be it. It was kind of weird to suddenly find himself with a son and yet have had no part in creating him, though he was curious as to whom the other parent was. Odds were he'd never find out.

Putting a monitoring charm on Sam he slipped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make his own dinner. Dobby had died years ago and he hadn't had the heart to get a new House Elf to replace him, not that he needed one for his apartment. There was little in the place that would point to him being one of the most powerful wizards on the planet and he preferred it that way. Magic had once been his escape but like everything else the war had tainted that. He lived a mostly muggle life now and he liked it that way, there was so much about the wizarding world that had annoyed him and their desire to live in the past had been a big one. But now he had a son to care for so he would be heading for the local Gringotts in the morning to update his accounts and will.

The monitoring charm and a quiet whimper had him heading back to the bedroom to see Sam awake and fussing. He went over to the crib and stared down at the baby, honestly if it hadn't been for Halfrek's note he wouldn't believe the baby was his. The again James had had hazel eyes so he could get them from Harry's side but not the soft brown curls. Potter's usually had dark brown, sometimes black, untameable hair and Lily's side ran to redheads.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He asked quietly and tear-filled hazel eyes looked up at him. "Come here Sam." He gently lifted the baby and cradled him to his chest. "It's okay, Daddy's got you." Harry soothed, rocking the baby gently and then smiling as a tiny fist came up to grab at his shirt. Harry smiled down at the baby, he'd let go of his dream for a family after Ginny had betrayed him, he'd started thinking he was never meant to be happy like that. Twenty nine wasn't old for a wizard, or even a muggle really, but after everything that had happened Harry lived a pretty secluded life, not willing to let anyone else in. But he couldn't help it with Sam; he was so tiny and helpless that he needed Harry, not to be the saviour but to be his Dad.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving around New York with Castiel in the passenger seat felt not just weird but wrong. That was Sam's seat, no one else's. And yet Sam may never sit in it again. He was desperate to find Sam, to see what the wish had done to him but part of him was afraid to find out. What if he didn't even recognise his baby brother anymore? No, he refused to think like that. He'd sold his soul for Sam; he would always know the kid, no matter how he'd changed.

"He is within this city." Castiel stated quietly and Dean nodded.

"Is there any way you can find him now we're here?" Dean asked and Castiel thought about it.

"I will try."

"Thanks." Dean answered, tightening his grip on the wheel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like that Sam, hey?" Harry laughed as the baby splashed at the warm water and bubbles. Finding the small magical tattoo on Sam's shoulder when he'd stripped him for the bath had been a shock but it defiantly proved Sam was a Potter. Though seeing it on a baby? His own hadn't shown up until he was sixteen. It would make things go a lot smoother at the bank later though. He lifted Sam from the water, earning a squeal of protest, but he quickly wrapped Sam in a towel and laid him down on the counter to dry him off and put a clean diaper on. Little feet kicked out at the air and Harry smiled as he tickled his son, getting baby noises of happiness in return.

"All dry and ready to get dressed. Hopefully Halfrek sent some clean clothes with you kiddo or else we'll have to improvise. Daddy needs to go apartment shopping too, this place is too small for us. Or would you like a house huh? Nice yard, we could get you a puppy and you can go to a nice school." Harry talked as he searched the bag, grinning as he found the small trousers and shirt. He slipped them on Sam and then picked up the stomach carrier, fiddling with it until it was securely on him before placing Sam in it. By the time he had his shoes on the taxi he'd called had arrived. Normally he'd apparated to the bank but he knew that wasn't good for babies.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean there." Castiel pointed at the park and Dean slammed on the breaks. He searched for a place to park and then jammed some random coins in the meter.

"Where?"He asked as he scrambled from the car, Castiel following slowly.

"Inside the park, I can feel Sam's soul and..." Castiel tilted his head in confusion before smiling. "I do not know why I did not consider the possibility earlier."

"What? Cas what are you talking about?" Dean went to go into the park but the angel stopped him.

"I recognise the presence he is with. Your brother is safe with him, perhaps safer than with anyone else." Castiel informed him.

"And this person is?" Dean pushed but Castiel just smiled and walked into the park. Dean looked around, trying to spot Sam and then he froze. Sitting at a bench was a young man with dark brown hair and in his arms was a baby. Dean swallowed, staring at the small bundle and he knew. He looked at Castiel who nodded. Taking a deep breath Dean began to slowly walk towards the bench. As he got nearer the man looked up and Dean was pinned by the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen. The man tensed slightly as they approach until his gaze went to Castiel and green eyes widened in shock for a second. In his arms the baby gurgled happily and Dean smiled.

"Greetings Harry Potter." Castiel stated, getting a nod in return.

"Angel...and human? Can I help you with something?" The man, Harry answered, holding the baby close.

"Sammy." Dean whispered longingly and the baby squealed, reaching out for him. Harry looked down at Sam and then up at Dean. He stood up and slowly extended the baby to Dean who nearly choked as he took Sam, cradling him close. Sam reached up and grasped his amulet, making Dean smile. "Hey Sammy, you know me, don't you?" It was incredible but somehow on some level Sam seemed to know him.

"So can I have an explanation please?" Harry asked and Castiel nodded.

"It would be better to do this indoors." The angel nodded and Harry stood.

"Got transport?" He asked and Dean nodded absently, still focused on Sam. Castiel touched his shoulder and Dean forced himself to start walking back to the Impala. When he got there he froze, he didn't want to let go of Sam but he couldn't hold him while he drove. "Here." Harry reached out and Dean froze, making Harry roll his eyes. "I have the carrier and I've been taking care of him for the last two days. Besides we're all going in the same car." Harry told him and Dean reluctantly handed Sam over. They drove in silence except for Harry giving directions. Dean parked in the carport and Harry led them into the building and both Dean and Castiel shivered as they crossed the threshold. "Sorry, I have pretty heavy wards." Harry said as he headed up the stairs. He led them to the top floor where there was a single door. He unlocked it and let them in.

Harry undid the carrier and put Sam down in the crib he had put in the living room. He quickly fixed a bottle and then handed it to Dean, pushing him down onto the couch and then handing Sam to him.

"What?" Dean stared from Sam to Harry.

"It's time for his feed and since he likes you, you can feed him." Harry answered, showing Dean how to hold Sam while feeding him. Dean slowly relaxed as Sam happily sucked away on the bottle. It'd been years since Dean had fed a baby but it all came back to him pretty quickly. "So...got a name?" Dean blinked and then grinned sheepishly.

"Dean Winchester. This is....was....is my little brother Sam."

"Bit of an age gap." Harry commented and then looked at Cas.

"I am Castiel." Was the answer.

"Well I know Halfrek sent Sam to me and so now I have a son who is somehow your brother. What happened for her to step in?"

"Wait...you know about...."

"Angels? Demons? Yeah."

"He is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of."

"Enough please Castiel. That was a long time ago. I'm a wizard Dean and so is Sam, he has the family mark." Harry raised little Sam's sleave to show the tattoo.

"Samuel was fatally injured in the last battle against Lucifer. There was no way to heal him and then Halfrek showed up. I wished for him to live." Castiel explained and Harry fell back onto his chair.

"Lucifer? As in the devil? He was out?"

"Yes. Dean killed him and averted the apocalypse." Castiel added and Harry closed his eyes.

"Glad you did it. So Halfrek granted your wish and sent Sam to me. Was there a twenty something year age gap between you before or?"

"Sammy's meant to be twenty six." Dean answered softly and Harry nodded.

"Well it's obvious he still knows you on some level." He offered and Dean smiled slightly.

"You said he's your son? But how?" Dean asked, pulling Sam closer.

"Halfrek, side effect of the wish. To change his life he'd need at least one different parent."

"So he's not my brother anymore?" Dean asked and Harry shrugged.

"Half-brother? I can check it if you want." Harry offered and Dean nodded slowly. Harry left the room and then eventually came back with a vial. "Need a drop of Sam's blood."

"What? No." Dean curled around the baby protectively.

"I won't hurt him Dean, he won't feel it." Harry soothed, crouching in front of him. "Only way to know Sam's full parentage for sure." He offered and Dean looked at Castiel who nodded. He slowly let Harry closer to the bay and Harry took a drop of blood without Sam even fussing. He put the blood in the vial and they all watched it change colours. Once it stopped Harry poured it onto a piece of paper and then waited.

"Samuel Remus Winchester-Potter?" Dean read in shock and then all their eyes widened as his parents names appeared. "What the hell? This isn't possible! Cas tell me I'm seeing things." Dean demanded.

"I believe the correct thing to say is congratulations, it's a boy?" Cas tried and Harry laughed hysterically. Clearly written on the paper were the names Harry James Potter-Black and Dean Winchester.

"Not funny Cas. How is this possible?"

"Magic." Harry stated and Dean glared at him. "Look Halfrek had to change him somehow and at least he's still related to you, just as your son and not your brother which considering the new age gap does make a lot more sense." Harry told him, babbling a little since he was still in shock himself.

"It makes sense. By changing his very biology she made one very important change." Castiel pointed out and they both looked at him. "I no longer sense any demonic blood inside of him. He has inherited Harry's powers but all demonic taint is gone." Dean cuddled Sam close at hearing that, Sam was free but powers?

"What sort of powers?" He asked Harry who shrugged.

"Magic. The internal, inherited kind, not the demonic deal type. He'll b e pretty powerful too being my son. Look, we're all in shock. I have a spare room you can use and we can talk more tomorrow." Harry offered and Dean nodded. "Can I put Sam down for the night now?" He asked and Dean tightened his grip. "Dean I'm not taking him away from you but he's as much mine now as yours. I promise anything that wants him gets through me first and I will not try to keep him from you."

"You can trust him Dean, Harry Potter is a man of his word." Dean reluctantly did as Castiel said and handed Sam over.

"Say goodnight Sam." Sam gurgled at Dean, making him smile and kiss Sam's head. Harry took him into what was obviously the master bedroom to put him to bed. Dean staggered up and headed for the bedroom Harry had pointed too, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

TBC....


	3. 3

Dean stopped and stared, unable to fight the small smile that appeared as he watched Harry feeding Sam and talking to him in baby talk. He still didn't know what he thought about Harry but Castiel seemed to think well of him and Sam was healthy and happy so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Good morning Dean." Harry greeted, looking up and making Dean jump slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for the room." He answered awkwardly and Harry smiled.

"No problem, have a seat, breakfast's almost done. Want to finish feeding Sam?" harry offered, holding out the bottle and Dean finally entered the room, taking the bottle and then Sam to feed him.

"Morning Sammy." Dean whispered and hazel eyes focused on him. Sam squealed in joy, little hands flailing until he managed to grasp Dean's amulet. Harry chuckled as he began serving breakfast.

"He really likes that thing." The wizard commented and Dean smiled.

"Sammy gave it to me one Christmas when we were kids, I never take it off." Dean admitted and Harry nodded in understanding. Castiel joined them and watched them eat. Dean was surprised that the angel hadn't left but was quickly informed that Harry's wards were designed to keep everything out, including angels and demons.

"I guess we need to talk." Harry stated once they were all seated in the living room. Castiel inclined his head and Dean just cradled Sam close, still in awe that Sam was alive even if he was a baby.

"Indeed, I am of course aware of much of your story though you have not been observed very closely since the end of the war." Castiel started and Harry nodded, not looking entirely happy but he understood. "I also know most of Dean and Sam's lives though from an angelic perspective. Perhaps each of you should speak and I can add anything I know to be relevant?" Both men nodded at that and then looked at each other, wondering who should start. Finally Harry sighed and leant back in his seat, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm going to assume Dean doesn't know of my people?" He asked and caught Castiel's nod out of the corner of his eyes. "So since I have to give a lot of history I'll go first. Okay three a few basic terms for the story. Wizards and witches are pretty self-explanatory. Our magic comes from inside of us, not from demonic deals like those you may have run into. Squibs are people born to magical families that can't use magic. A muggle is your average person and a muggle-born is a magical child born to normal parents. With me so far?" Harry asked and Dean thought it over.

"Yeah." He answered, shifting Sam to a more comfortable position as the baby began drifting off.

"Our society is ancient, going back thousands of years. Once we mingled amongst muggles, not hiding what we were or could do, Merlin was one of us for instance. But gradually people began to look on us with fear and jealousy for what we could do so we began to withdraw. Salem's a good example of why. So we developed our own society hidden alongside the muggle one. In England a school was started to train children from ages eleven to seventeen how to use their magic. The school was founded by the four most powerful wizards and witches of their time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. The four houses of the school were each named for a founder and students were sorted by which personality traits strongly suited a house. But it wasn't peaceful for long. A lot of muggleborn children were being killed for their magic and giving up purebloods during torture, that sort of thing. Slytherin came to believe that only purebloods should be allowed at Hogwarts for the safety of all but he was overruled and left the school. As time passed the legend of their parting grew to where when I started school Slytherin was believed to be a Dark Wizard interested in wiping out muggles and muggle-borns." Harry paused and Dean frowned.

"Dark Wizard?" He asked and Harry nodded, looking out the window.

"Are what they sound like. Dark magic is addictive and leaves its mark on a person's very soul. I've seen the results and they aren't pretty. Torture, killing for pleasure...that sort of thing is what the revel in." Harry answered and Dean pulled Sam even closer at that.

"Oh. So more like the witches I've hunted."

"I guess. There are always some around but every few generations one comes along that can rally the others plus some of the creatures that populate our world like vampires and there is war. Light against Dark. The most recent war started sixty, seventy years ago. It wasn't all that bad when my parents were at Hogwarts but it exploded once they'd graduated. My father, James Potter, was a pureblood from a very old Light family. My mother was Lily Evans, muggleborn. Despite the war raging around them they married shortly after leaving school and soon Lily was pregnant. I was born on July 31st 1980 and we had only fifteen happy months together. The Dark Lord leading the war was known as Lord Voldemort, his real name was Tom Riddle, a half-blood like myself and the last heir of Slytherin. He was power mad and obsessed with wiping out all those he saw as unworthy and impure. Shortly after I was born a prophecy was given and overheard by one of his spies. The prophecy that made my life a living hell." Harry whispered, closing his eyes against the tears and to Dean's surprise Sam opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The baby squealed and reached for the young wizard. A look at Castiel had Dean pushing Sam into Harry's arms. Harry clung to Sam, burying his face in the baby's stomach as Sam gurgled at him, trying to offer comfort in his own way. Finally Harry raised his head and smiled, tickling Sam gently and making the baby squeal.

"The prophecy was meant to give your people hope and help you prepare, not destroy your life." Castiel told him and Harry nodded absently.

"You know it?" He asked and the angel nodded.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Castiel quoted and Harry nodded.

"There were two children who could have fit, me and a boy in my year, Neville Longbottom. Tom chose to come after me, instead of the pureblood child. My father died quickly, trying to buy Mum time to get me out. She died trying to shield me, begging for me to be spared, it's the only memory of her I have. He then turned on me and cast the killing curse. It is one of three Unforgiveable curses and Dark Magic. There is no way to block it and only one person has ever survived...me. no one knows exactly what happened, sometimes in my dreams I hear a high, cold laugh and then there's a flash of green light. I survived and for the next ten years Voldemort was believed to be dead. I was found amongst the wreckage of the house and taken to my only living relatives. My mother's muggle sister, her husband and their son. I spent the next ten years nothing more than a slave to my own family. They hated magic beyond anything else, I think Aunt Petunia was also a bit jealous of mine and Mum's powers. They were killed when I was sixteen." Harry stopped again as Sam waved his arms, whacking Harry in the nose and making Dean laugh. Even Castiel smiled slightly.

"Good aim already Sammy." Dean teased, knowing Harry wouldn't want any pitying comments for his childhood. It was weird but Sam seemed to be able to detect their moods and react accordingly to lighten them. Harry smiled and ran a hand through the soft baby curls, removing a small pendant from around his neck and letting Sam gum it. Harry sighed and began to speak again.

"I was eleven when I learnt the truth about my parents and who I was. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. From the moment I stepped into the Wizarding World I hated that name with a passion. Who wants to be famous for their parents dying? I felt magic was my escape but I was wrong. The Wizarding World is corrupt, outdated and blatantly prejudiced. I learnt that quickly enough and began to hide behind a mask, I became their perfect Golden Boy while planning how to escape once my role was done. It was a good thing I did. I won't bore you with all the details but it's sufficient to say that Voldemort was not dead, merely thrown from his body and the headmaster of my school, said to be the most powerful Light Wizard and the only one Voldemort feared, knew it. I didn't realise it at the time but through my schooling he set out tests as a way of training me to fulfil the prophecy. My first year there I faced Voldemort's spirit possessing one of my teachers and I killed the man. My mother's death had set an ancient blood protection on me, Voldemort could not stand my touch and so the teacher died." Harry spoke briefly about the events of each year up until the year he watched his godfather die. Dean and Castiel listened quietly, only Sammy's occasional attempts to cheer Harry up breaking the wizard's story. "I was nineteen when I face Tom for the final Tom. I actually don't remember much of the battle but I do know I died. There was this flash of green and I knew it was over but I wasn't scared, I felt....calm. Something happened, it's really fuzzy and then I was lying on the ground with Tom gloating over me. I grabbed the dagger Snape had given me and shoved it through Tom's heart. After the war I stayed with the Weasley's, thinking Ginny really loved me, that we'd marry and have a family but...two months into our engagement I came home early, heard her talking with her mother...talking about the love potions they'd been putting in my tea, how they'd soon be rich. I ran, didn't stop till I reached America. I've been...drifting since then, went back to school, graduated and went to college, got a degree in teaching I've never been able to bring myself to use. Other than my dealings with the Goblins I've pretty much lived as a muggle since leaving Britain. Finding Sam, being told I have a son when I thought I'd never have family again...I won't let anyone take him from me and anyone who tries to hurt him better have a will written." Harry finished, holding Sam close and the baby patted his chest.

Harry rose and handed Sam over to Dean, heading into the kitchen and it was only then that the hunter realised how long Harry had been talking for. Soon enough the smell of food began emanating from the other room. When Harry returned he had a bottle in his hands and three plates plus glasses bobbing along behind him. It was the first time Dean had really seen Harry use magic and he stared in shock while Sam babbled happily at the flying dinnerware. After they'd eaten and Sam had been fed and then changed much to Dean's disgust, he started his and Sam's story. Sam was passed back to him as he struggled to explain their mother's death, Sam clinging to him and his amulet again, trying to give comfort as he spoke briefly of their childhood always on the move and the constant training. Sam sniffled sadly when Dean spoke of his fight with John and leaving Dean behind for college. That made Dean look down at Sam and smile softly, tickling him under the chin. He nearly jumped when a soft hand landed on his shoulder as he struggled with speaking about Sam's death, his deal and then his own death.

"I was chosen to pull Dean from hell and then guide him in the fight against Lilith and her forces." Castiel spoke up and Dean was grateful for the reprieve. Castiel spoke more frequently now, helping Dean get through the explanation of what had happened between him and Sam when he'd learnt his baby brother was sleeping with a demon and even drinking her blood. Little Sammy wailed sadly, tears falling from his eyes as he held his arms up to Dean. Dean held him close, murmuring softly that he loved Sam, no matter what. He spoke of how they'd been torn apart and turned against each other, Sam killing Lilith and releasing Lucifer. He smiled at Sam when he spoke of how Sam had apologised, begging for forgiveness as he detoxed and how he had accepted it, grudgingly at first and then how they had mended their relationship. He told Harry about the months hunting, fighting the Horesmen and other demons until along with a handful of hunters and angels they had faced Lucifer in battle.

"We got separated at some point and I couldn't spare time to search for Sam. I was alone against Lucifer and I honestly had no idea what I was meant to do. There was this...feeling of white hot power and everything went white. When I could see again Lucifer and his army where gone." Dean looked to Castiel who actually looked puzzled.

"I assumed you knew what happened Dean. I was involved in my own fight at the time. I honestly do not know what happened." He admitted much to Dean's surprise, he had assumed the angel would know how Dean had won.

"I yelled for Sam, trying to find him and then Cas called me."

"Sam had been fighting near me, when the fighting stopped I could not see him and so searched for him. I found him lying next to the body his opponent had been possessing. Sam had been fatally wounded, a hole through his chest and my powers were far too weak to do anything but extend his agony. I called for Dean when I heard him coming."

"Sammy was so brave, he tried to smile at me, even managed to grasp my hand but I could see he knew he was dying and this time it was taking a lot longer. I begged Castiel to heal him but he couldn't, that's when Halfrek showed up. Castiel made the wish and she vanished and Sam...he started convulsing, there was blood coming out of his mouth and then...he was gone. I held him, wanting him to come back and then his body just....faded away." Dean finished, fighting tears at the memory and little Sammy cooed, clinging to him. "So what happens now?" He finally asked.

"We figure out what to do next." Harry answered softly.

TBC...


	4. 4

"Obviously we both want to be involved in Sam's life and I don't think Sam will let us argue over custody so how are we going to do this? Do you want to settle down Dean? I need to get a new place anyway; the apartment's too small for more one than me on a permanent basis." Harry said and Dean looked down at Sam.

"Sam hated growing up on the road; it's not fair to do it to him again. But...."

"But you're not ready to give up hunting?" Harry guessed and Dean looked away, ashamed. "There's nothing wrong with that Dean." That made Dean look at Harry in surprise and the Wizard shrugged. "What you do...you save so many people how could anyone ask you to give that up? But you don't have to always be on the road now; you'll always have a place wherever I decide to get a new place. Sam can stay with me until he's old enough to decide if he wants to hunt but by then you'll be too old to keep hunting anyway." Harry offered and Dean sighed. The younger male was right, Sam would be better off having a stable home and hunting without Sammy just wouldn't be the same.

"Would you mind if I live in the same town? Hunting without Sammy...." Dean trailed off. Ashamed at his weakness. Sam gurgled up at him, clinging to his amulet with one hand and his shirt with the other as if trying to tell him he wasn't alone. He nearly jumped when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and looked up into eyes greener than his own. Harry sat beside him and reached out to tickle Sam's stomach, making the baby wriggle in Dean's arms.

"Dean I'd like you and Sam to share a house with me wherever we end up. Sam needs both his parents; he'll need me to teach him how to control his magic and you to teach him everything you did last time. Not the most conventional family I know but Sam will need both of us, and his uncle Castiel." Harry finished with a smirk for the confused looking angel and Dean laughed.

"I'll get a job somehow, help pay for it all." Dean started but Harry hushed him.

"Dean I'm the last heir to several very old families, trust me on this money is not an issue. As for a job, go ahead if you want, use the money for you and Sam...hang on, I just realised why you look familiar. Did you really kill those people in St Louis?" Harry asked and Dena gasped.

"You know about that? No it wasn't me, it was a shape shifter. It just died looking like me. Didn't help when we had to help a guy taking a bank hostage to stop another one of the things." Dean admitted and Harry nodded.

"Are the cops still after you?" He asked and Dean shrugged. "Well I can have the bank take a look and either try to erase the records or give you a new idea, make it your twin brother or something that did it. At least it doesn't matter if Sam had a record since his name's different and he's a baby." Harry said and Dean nodded, grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about being arrested. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, things were simply going too well. He'd found Sam who was now his son and the other father was some sort of magical war hero who was welcoming him into his home with open eyes, there had to be a catch somewhere. "Any place in particular I should do the house hunting?" He asked and Dean thought about it.

"South Dakota, we have a family friend in the area....oh shit I forgot to tell him we found Sam!" Dean began digging through his pockets for his phone while Sam gurgled at him and Harry hid a snicker at his behaviour. Dean finally dug the phone out and dialled Bobby's number.

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted and braced himself for the explosion.

"Did you find him?" Bobby asked calmly to Dean's surprise.

"Yeah. He.....he still knows me Bobby." When Dean said Bobby's name again Sammy squealed and flailed at the phone. "You hear him?"

"That's Sam?" Bobby asked in awe and Dean grinned.

"Yep. He recognised your name. Want to talk to him?" Dean asked and Bobby coughed.

"Uh...."

"I think he sort of understands some of what we say. Come on Bobby."

"Fine give him the phone." Bobby agreed and Dean lowered the phone to Sam's ear and the baby squealed again. "Hey Sam." The baby squealed again excitedly and Bobby chuckled. "Good to hear you too kiddo. You be a good boy for Dean and your family okay?" Sam squealed again and Dean moved the phone back to his ear. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well.....I'm a Dad?" Dean hesitated and heard Bobby choke on something. "The spell made him Samuel Remus Winchester-Potter. Cas and I found him and his other Dad in the park."

"Wait, other DAD?" Bobby asked and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, that'll be fun to explain if asked. He knows about angels and demons and stuff so he wasn't all that surprised when we showed up and he wants us to both raise Sammy."

"And this doesn't sound at all suspicious?" Bobby asked and Dean shrugged despite the fact the older man couldn't see it.

"Castiel knew him, well of him since they'd never actually met. And he knew Cas was an angel just by looking at him. He's....gifted and apparently Sam's got that too. He's decided he needs a bigger place and is willing to move states so know of any places near you for sale?" Dean asked nervously, unable to see the small smile that appeared on Bobby's face when he realised Dean wanted to live close by.

"One or two, you're welcome to stay here while looking Dean, you know that."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll let you know when we're coming."

"See you soon son." They hung up and only then did Dean notice that Harry and Castiel had left the room t give him privacy. He looked down and smiled as he saw Sam fighting sleep. He rocked his bro...son gently and hazel eyes slowly drifted shut. He still couldn't wrap his head around, he was a father. Sam was his son...he was glad Sam was alive but a part of him yearned to have his brother back. Would Sam keep his memories as he grew or would his new life overwrite the old? Was it even fair to Sam to want him to remember his old life?

"You okay?" A quiet voice asked and Dean looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. What shocked Dean though was the fact that he could feel a few tears trickling down his face. When had he started crying? Soft footsteps approached and then Harry was kneeling beside him. Gentle hands took Sam and placed the baby in the crib and then Dean was being pulled into a warm embrace. He fought for a second and then sagged against Harry's lighter frame. "It's alright Dean, just let it out." Harry whispered as he ran gentle hands over Dean's back and hair, trying to comfort him, something Harry hadn't done since comforting Hermione after Ron's death. Dean's sobs were soundless but shook his entire body as he grieved for Sam. He eventually pulled back and harry let him, looking away as Dean rubbed angrily at his eyes, knowing instinctively that the other man won't appreciate him watching. "We need to go to my bank in a while, set things up better than I did the other day." Harry said and Dean shot him a grateful look for his not mentioning Dean's little break down.

"Set what up?" Dean asked and Harry smiled.

"I had Sam recognised and added as my heir but we'll need to add you too as his other parent. That way you can access funds if you need to or if anything happens to me."

"You don't need to." Dean started but Harry cut him off.

"Yes I do. There are still people out there who want me dead Dean. Sam is my son as well as yours, that makes him my heir and you his sole guardian if anything happens to me, therefore you need to be able to access my accounts in order to care for both of you. Argue all you want, it's still happening." Harry told him sternly.

"We don't need charity!" Dean spat and Harry hid a smile, he'd reacted similarly once.

"And I'm not offering it. Family looks after each other and through Sam you are now family Dean. Besides it'll be nice for some of the money to finally be used." Harry told him calmly and Dean sagged. "Did you pick a place you want to live?" harry changed the subject.

"Bobby said there's some places near him for sale and that we can stay with him till we find somewhere." Dean said and Harry nodded. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"He said there were some things he needed to do but he'll be back later. We might as well get the bank handled and then pack this place up and put it on the market. Usually I'd just apparated but it's not good for children under eleven so we'll have to call a cab or use your car, whichever you prefer." Harry explained and Dean nodded, despite not having a clue what apparated meant. He got up and went to the crib, running his fingers through baby curls before heading for the bathroom to clean up. Harry moved over to the crib once he was gone and stared down at his son. "Your Dad's gonna need you a lot Sam. Don't worry; I won't ever let anyone hurt either of you again." Harry whispered, bending down to place a gentle kiss on Sam's head before going to have his own shower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby nearly jumped as suddenly there were people in the room with him. He relaxed when he saw Castiel and Dean. He studied the stranger with them, almost as tall as Dean with messy dark brown, almost black, hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. And in the carrier on the man's chest was a baby. Bobby couldn't take his eyes off the two.

"Well I'm guessing you've figured out which one's Sammy. The man carrying him is Harry Potter, his um...other Dad. Harry this is Bobby Singer."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Harry greeted, extending a hand which Bobby shook automatically. Harry rolled his eyes and gently removed Sam from the carrier before holding him out to the older man. Hazel eyes slowly opened and then Bobby was greeted by a baby grin and a squeal of happiness as small arms reached for him. Bobby took the baby and held him close, staring down at him in awe. It really was Sam.

TBC...


	5. 5

Bobby stumbled into his kitchen to find the coffee already on. He blinked and then he saw the young man sitting at the table, Sam cradled in his arms as e fed the baby a bottle.

"Morning." Harry greeted him and Bobby grunted, heading for the coffee pot and not noticing the amused grin on his guests face. He drank a mug of coffee and then turned back to Harry and Sam.

"Morning." Bobby finally answered once the caffeine hit. "Been up long?"

"Sam got hungry about five; I'm an early riser anyways. I was just about to start breakfast, got any preferences?"

"You don't need to cook."

"I like cooking; besides you're letting us stay here for free till we find a place." Harry told him, handing a sleepy Sam over. Bobby sat down and held the baby close, only wincing slightly when Sam tangled a hand in his beard. Harry and Bobby shared a grin when Dean stumbled in still half asleep but following his nose to the smell of bacon.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean held Sam as they walked through the house. He'd never pictured himself living in this sort of place but if he had to settle down Sioux Falls was a nice enough place to do it. This was the fourth place they'd looked at and it seemed like this might be the one. Harry had apparently fallen in love with the massive kitchen complete with walk in pantry, a whole lot of appliances that Dean had no clue about, a granite island and enough room to fit everyone Dean knew in it. The house had two levels but didn't look overly large from the outside since the land sloped. The place was on nearly one and a half acres so they'd have privacy and the views were great. The master bedroom was a bit over the top as far as Dean was concerned though the hot tub out on the back privacy deck was a very nice touch. There were some good schools in the area for when Sammy was older too. Dean looked at Harry who grinned and went to talk to the agent.

"Guess this is home Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam squealed in joy before going back to staring at the view.

"We should have the keys in a week. Want the master suite or one of the other rooms? I figure Sam can go in with us till he's older and can then pick a room. We can use the spare for an office slash library." Harry said, coming to stand at the window with them.

"Sounds good to me. I don't need that big a room so you can take it. Put a crib in both?"

"Of course, that way he can have fussy nights where he insists on one or the other of us." Harry answered and Dean nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cas." Dean said as the angel appeared in Dean's new bedroom.

"Dean. It is good to see you have found a place."

"Yeah, I think Harry's in love with the kitchen." Dean answered with a grin.

"Sam's gonna alternate between our rooms for now and then pick his own when he's older. Do we need to worry about anything coming for him since he's a baby?"

"No. Harry has already begun warding the property and if you would like I can help with that."

"That'd be great, thanks. Feel free to drop by anytime, unless we're asleep or something." Dean told the angel who nodded and vanished. He finished unpacking his bag and then stood and stretched, looking around his room. Harry had payed for the furniture but had let Dena pick it out which was nice and he was insisting that he'd eventually pay Harry back for it. It'd be nice to sleep in a nice bed for a change. He headed for Harry's room and knocked before going inside; smiling at the sight of Sam sprawled on the big bed with a toy hovering over him to keep him amused while Harry unpacked. Harry looked up and smiled at him.

"Finished?" harry asked and Dean nodded.

"Cas dropped in, offered to add some angelic wards for extra safety. I'm going to start looking for work next week, that okay with you?"

"Sure. I can keep an eye on Sam easily enough. Got any idea what you're going to look for?"

"Probably at a garage." Dean answered and Harry nodded. Dean sat on the bed and picked Sam up, making the baby giggle and pat Dean's cheeks.

"Heya Sammy. Having fun?" Dean asked and Sam just squealed at him.

"Want him tonight?" Harry asked and Dean nodded.

"Thanks."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared down at the peacefully sleeping baby. He swallowed heavily as he stared at the baby, taking in the subtle changes in his appearance from the few pictures he still had of Sam as a baby the first time round. His hair was messier, obviously taking more after Harry's side. And his eyes while still hazel were now shaped a bit differently. With Harry being shorter than him maybe Sam wouldn't be so tall this time either. Dean walked away from the crib and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

He was all alone now. Sure it seemed that the baby still knew him in some way but he was still a baby and not his brother. Being the last Winchester hunter sucked. He wanted his Dad and Sam back. This was why he'd made the deal in the first place. But this time it was Castiel that had made a deal in a way, or at least a wish. He should have stayed with Sam during the battle, it was his fault Sam had died and been brought back as a baby. Just like it was his fault Sam had died the first time, if he hadn't distracted him Sam would have heard Jake coming. It was his fault his family was pretty much gone. His Dad was dead because of him too. But at least his Dad hadn't broken in hell, not like him. And they demons had had John's soul a lot longer than Dean had been there. How many souls had he tortured in hell? How many people were close to breaking and turning because of him?

Dean muffled a sob with his hands, searching for the bottle he always kept in his bag but it wasn't there. Another sob broke free and he turned to muffle them in a pillow. A soft whimper made Dean sit up and slowly walk towards the crib. Sam was awake and reached up to him as soon as he saw Dean. Tears were gathered in Sam's eyes as the kid whimpered and Dean slowly reached down to pick him up. Sam instantly latched onto Dean's amulet and stared up at Dean with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Hey kiddo, you're meant to be asleep." Dean choked and Sam let out a little cry, burrowing into Dean's shirt. "Hey, shh Sammy, it's okay." Dean tried to sooth the now crying baby. He did a quick check but Sam was still dry and he'd only been fed an hour ago. "I don't know what's wrong Sam." Dean whispered and one of Sam's tiny hands came up to brush against the tears that still wet Dean's cheeks. "Oh Sam, I'm okay." Dean whispered, cradling Sam close. He sat down on the bed and then lay down with Sam on his chest. Maybe...maybe Sam did more than just know him somehow, after all Sam had always been in tune with Dean's moods.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice place." Bobby commented as Dean let him.

"Thanks. Sam's down for a nap and Harry's in the kitchen. How's the yard?"

"Good. Got a car in to fix up. Also got a hunt up in New Jersey I'll be heading out to deal with." Bobby told him as Dean led him on a tour of the house.

"Need backup?" Dean asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Simple salt and burn." Bobby told him as they finally made it to the kitchen. "Harry." He greeted the young man at the oven.

"Hey Bobby. You like the house?"

"It's great. You're settling in alright?"

"Yeah. You like lamb?"

"Sure." Bobby answered and they settled in to watch Harry cook.

TBC...


	6. 6

Dean watched as Harry tossed Sam up, making the baby squeal in joy. He was hot and tired from work but just watching the two of them was soothing. Harry looked over and smiled at him, turning Sam around so that the baby could see him. Sam squealed again, reaching out for Dean so he walked over and took the baby, laughing when the tiny nose scrunched up at the smell.

"Yeah, I need a shower. Had a good day?" he asked, looking at Harry who nodded.

"I think he's gaining skills faster than normal, or at least what's listed in the baby book." Harry told him and Dean stared at Sam.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he managed to sit up for a few seconds today. Apparently he shouldn't be doing that till next month."

"Way to go Sammy. That's my brilliant baby boy." Dean praised and Sam beamed at him, babbling happily.

"Your night to bathe the little wriggler." Harry told him and Dean nodded, heading for the bathroom they had set up for Sam's baths. Harry headed into the kitchen to start on dinner. They'd settled into an easy schedule once Dean had gotten a job thanks to his nice clean records courtesy of the goblins. Harry spent the day caring for Sam and then they traded off handling Sam's nightly bath. Harry also made dinner and then sometimes they'd watch movies together or just do their own thing for the rest of the night. It wasn't an exciting life but it was comfortable.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There a reason you're pacing around?" Harry asked and Dean sighed, flopping down beside him on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just...there's this hunt. Bobby could use a hand." Dean said and Harry nodded.

"So give him a hand. Sam and I will still be here when you get back, and you better come back." Harry told him and Dean stared at him before nodding, finally relaxing. "I know you can't give up hunting Dean, it's too much a part of who you are. Get yourself killed though and I will bring you back just to kick your arse myself. Got it?"

"Yeah. You'll be okay with Sam while we're gone?" Dean asked just to be sure and Harry nodded.

"The wards are all fully charged by me and Cas. If anything happens Cas promised to come if I yell. Plus Sam's wearing a portkey that'll send him straight to Gringotts for safety and he is old enough I can apparated with him if I have to. We'll be fine." Harry assured him and Dean nodded.

"Sorry." Dean said and Harry shrugged.

"You're worried, shows you're a good Daddy." Harry teased and Dean smiled back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh Sammy, Dean'll be home soon kiddo." Harry soothed even as Sam continued to scream, his face red and tears pouring down his face. "Come on Sammy, what's wrong?" He walked the floor with the screaming baby, trying to get him to calm down but nothing seemed to work. Dean had been gone for three days and Sam had been fine, a little fussy at bedtime but otherwise well behaved. Then three hours ago he'd started screaming. "Damn it." Harry grumbled. "Castiel!" he cried out and Sam let out an extra loud wail as if calling for the angel as well. He relaxed as Castiel appeared before dumping Sam in his arms. Castiel stared down at the baby in shock.

"Harry?"

"I don't know. He just started a few hours ago and he won't stop." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Castiel placed a hand on Sam's head, reading the baby.

"It's Dean, something's wrong and Sam can feel it."

"Can you watch him? I'll go help them." Harry said and Castiel nodded so Harry focused on the tracker he'd placed on Dean's amulet before apparating.

Harry appeared in the middle of a forest. He saw Dean slumped against a nearby tree and Bobby across the clearing; still shooting at the...Harry had no idea what it was actually. He sent it flying with a flick of his wrist.

"Bobby check Dean." Harry ordered as he faced off against the creature. It snarled at him so Harry snarled back, surprising it and actually making it back up a little. Harry loosened the shields he held over his magic, letting the power flow out from his core, his hair moving in the wind and his eyes glowing. He could feel his inner beast waking, uncurling like the great cat it was at the threat to its family. The creature lunged and Harry pounced, literally as his from shifted to that of a full grown lion.

Bobby watched on in awe as a lion replaced Harry, tearing into the wendigo like it was tissue paper. He looked away when it got a bit too much and went back to trying to rouse Dean.

"Is he okay?" Bobby nearly jumped when he heard Harry behind him.

"What was that?" he asked and Harry grinned.

"My animagus form. Comes in handy from time to time."

"I can see that. Dean's being a stubborn ass about waking up."

"I'll take him home, Castiel is babysitting. Can you get home alright?"

"I'll be fine, get going." Bobby ordered and Harry nodded, reaching down to wrap his arms around Dean. There was a soft popping noise and the two were gone. Bobby sighed and then got up to torch what little pieces remained of the wendigo.

Sam stopped screaming when his parents appeared on the floor only to start up again when Dean remained unconscious. The baby reached out for his Dad only for his uncle to hold him closer.

"Can you heal him Castiel?" Harry asked and the angel nodded. Harry took his son, bouncing him on his hip and whispering soothing words to him. The baby sniffled but slowly calmed as Castiel worked on Dean. The hunter moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open making Sam squeal and reach for him. "Easy Sammy, give him a bit of time." Harry whispered to the baby. Castiel lifted Dean and placed him on his bed while Dean just stared around in a daze. "Dean?" He looked over to Harry and frowned and then reached for the baby. Harry put Sam down beside Dean who wrapped an arm around him.

"Wha' happen'." He slurred, his head still pounding.

"Other than you nearly getting killed?" Harry asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Dean's forehead. Dean sighed, leaning into Harry's touch without realising it. "Sam knew somehow so I went after you. Bobby's fine, he's on his way home. That...thing is dead too. Get some sleep, I'll wake you in an hour." Harry told him and Dean let his eyes drift shut again. Harry stood and motioned for Castiel to follow him into the kitchen. "Thought you healed him?" He demanded and Castiel sighed but nodded.

"As much as I could. Any longer and he would have been dead from internal bleeding. He will take time to finish healing, some of the bleeding was in his brain so do not worry if he seems a little confused for the next day or so." Castiel explained and Harry grabbed the counter, if he'd been any later in going to Dean...

"Thank you." He whispered and Castiel nodded, smiling slightly.

"I will always protect your family as much as I can." The angel promised before vanishing.

Harry got out soup and heated it before carrying it into Dean's room. He put the tray down and then sat beside Dean. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Dean? I've got some soup for you. Be careful, you're holding Sammy." Harry called softly and Dean groaned, fighting to open his eyes. "Come on Dean, you can do it." Green eyes slowly opened and then Dean stared at him. "Hey. Think you can sit up?"

"Where..."

"It's okay Dean, you're safe at home. Castiel had to fix a lot of damage so he said you might be a bit fuzzy for a few days." Harry explained and Dean nodded before wincing. "Yeah, you were bleeding into your brain so no sudden moves. Sam's in your left arm so be careful." Harry warned again and Dean looked down at the baby who was staring up at him.

"Sammy." Dean croaked and the baby cooed, patting him gently and Dean managed a small smile. He struggled and then subsided, letting Harry feed him the soup as Sam kept patting his side.

"You know Sam was the one to know you were in trouble. Screamed his head off until Castiel came and realised what was wrong." Harry said and Dean stared at him in shock. "I used to know when certain people were in trouble too, guess his magic's already latched onto you which is a good thing." Harry explained and Sam smiled proudly up at them.

"Bobby?" Dean whispered and Harry smiled at him.

"He's fine, driving home. I brought you the quick way since you weren't waking up. Good thing I did too. Cas said...we nearly lost you Dean." Harry admitted and Dean reached out shakily for his hand.

"Sorry."

"Just get some rest. I'll wake you regularly to make sure you're okay. Want me to put Sam in his cot?" Harry asked but Dean tightened his grip on the baby slightly.

"Okay. You let your Dad sleep Sam, be a good boy. Call or get Sam to scream if you need me." Harry told him and then took the tray back to the kitchen. He cleaned the dishes and then headed out onto the back porch. He stared out over the property before launching himself over the banister, his body shifting forms fluidly so that it was a lion that hit the ground running.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's head was throbbing when he cracked his eyes open, the room spinning a little. A curious gurgle had him moving just enough to look down at the baby at his side. He blinked and Sam cooed up at him, patting his side softly.

"Goo' Samm..." He trailed off, closing his eyes against the pain. Sam's pats seemed to get a little more urgent when he fell silent but he couldn't force his eyes open again. "Ss..." He couldn't make the words come and then Sam was screaming.

Harry bolted into the room to find Sam screaming and patting at Dean who wasn't responding. He quickly picked Sam up and put him in his cot.

"Let me help the Daddy Sam, you stay here." He whispered and then moved to kneel on the bed beside Dean. He took a deep breath and the placed his hands on Dean's chest, reaching out with his magic to try and see what was wrong. He frowned as he found the problem, letting his magic flow into the weak spot to finish what Castiel had started. He pulled his magic back into himself, smiling when Dean's eyelids fluttered. "Come on Dean, time to wake up. You need to tell Sam you're okay." Harry encouraged and green eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

"Harry." Dean breathed and Harry's smile widened.

"Yep. How are you feeling?"

"Tired...what happened?"

"Castiel healed everything he could but there was still a small weak spot in a vein and it popped. You were bleeding internally again. I've patched it up so it shouldn't happen again. You gave Sammy quit the scare."

"Where?" Dean asked in alarm as he realised the baby wasn't on the bed.

"Relax." Harry walked over to the crib and picked Sam up, carrying him back to the bed where Sam instantly snuggled into Dean's arms. Harry checked Dean over again and then left to let Sam sooth any other aches by being the cute little baby he was.

TBC...


	7. 7

Harry hovered nearby as Dean lay on the couch; Sammy curled up on his chest. It had been three days and Dean was doing a lot better but both Sam and Harry were making sure he didn't do much. Bobby was watching from an armchair, having arrived earlier that day to find Dean healing well, much to the older hunters' relief. Dean's head had finally cleared and he remembered what had happened, feeling ashamed for being taken by surprise so easily on the hunt. Maybe he was getting out of practice? Sammy gurgled and patted his cheek and Dean smiled at him, gently petting the soft hair.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked outside to lean on the rail a few inches from Dean, studying the hunter.

"I'm fine." Dean grumbled and Harry laughed.

"I know. You've been standing there for over an hour though, just thought I'd see if you wanted to talk about anything?" Harry offered.

"I'm fine." Dean argued and Harry just crossed his arms. Dean sighed and looked away. "Fine, I screwed up okay? Happy?" Dean snapped.

"Why do you think you screwed up?" Harry asked more gently.

"It took you and Cas to fix me and you're asking that?" Dean spat and Harry reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean hunting his dangerous, we all know that. Injuries are going to happen." Harry assured him and Dean snorted. "Do I have to get Sammy to babble at you?" Harry asked and Dean finally smiled slightly. "Dean anyone can get jumped but you survived and that's the important thing." Harry whispered and Dean turned to look at him, staring intently. Harry cocked his head to the side in question and Dean swallowed nervously. "Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath and then leant in; brushing his lips against Harry's briefly before moving back, watching Harry nervously. Harry stared at him in surprise for a second before smiling at him softly and closing the gap between them to kiss Dean in return.

"I uh….."

"We'll take it really slow." Harry told him and Dean nodded. A baby wail from the house had them grinning. "I think Sammy wants attention." Harry pushed Dean towards the door and Dean went inside to play with the baby. He smiled as he watched Dean play with Sam, he was such a good father despite the fact Harry knew it hurt Dean to have his brother as his son now.

Over the next few days and weeks they found themselves touching each other more, stealing the occasional chaste kiss. Sammy had burbled happily at them the one time they'd kissed with him in the room and Dean had gone bright red. Harry had laughed and kissed him again before going to make dinner.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paused in the doorway, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He saw movement from where he knew the bed was and then there was movement and a soft light lit the room to reveal Harry sitting up in bed and the shadow of Sam's crib in the far corner.

"Dean?" Harry whispered, not wanting to wake the baby. Dean hovered in the doorway a little longer and then slowly moved closer.

"I….Can I…." Dean shut his mouth, ashamed and Harry held out a hand, knowing what he was asking. Dean looked down but then walked over to the bed and Harry lifted the covers, letting Dean in beside him.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly, running a hand up and down Dean's arm and Dean found himself relaxing.

"Memories…..couldn't sleep." Dean admitted and Harry shifted them so Dean was on his side, Harry curled around him and Dean blinked, it felt odd but…..nice. Harry gently ran a hand through Dean's short hair, soothing him and Dean found himself feeling sleepy. "You….doing somethin'?" Dean mumbled and Harry hushed him.

"Shh, just sleep Dean, I'll watch over you." Harry whispered and Dean's eyes slid shut. Harry smiled and settled down to keep watch over Dean for the night, soothing him whenever a nightmare appeared to be starting. He only got up to when Sam woke up, picking the baby up out of his crib to change him, Sam gurgling happily when he saw Dean in the bed. "Got to be quiet Sammy, Dean had trouble sleeping." Harry warned the baby and Sammy blinked before reaching for Dean so Harry got back into bed and let the baby cuddle into Dean. Dean sighed in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Sam even in his sleep. Harry watched them for a while before getting up to start breakfast.

Three weeks later they gave up sleeping in separate beds. As much as it hut his pride Dean finally had to admit the nightmares were too much, even Sammy sleeping in his room wasn't helping. But having Harry wrapped around him did, he didn't even ask if Harry was using magic on him, he didn't care as long as he could sleep without reliving hell or either of Sam's deaths. Harry thought the near death had rattled him more than Dean realised and had brought those memories closer to the surface. Despite sleeping in the same bead every night they hadn't moved any further than the kisses they'd been sharing for a while, neither one wanted to rush into something, not when they were raising a son together.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Castiel, look Sammy its Uncle Cas." Harry held the baby up and Sammy babbled happily, reaching for the angel. Castiel hesitantly took the baby to hold, staring in surprise as the baby buried a fist in his hair. Harry chuckled and smiled at the angel. "He definitely recognises people he knew."

"Which is odd, his DNA was altered and he was made a baby, he should not have any memoires of his old life." Castiel answered.

"Love is stronger than any magic Cas and I get the feeling Sam loved his brother very much, too much to ever forget him. That may have helped him keep feelings for others he knew really well like Bobby and you. I'd say anyone who's dead or he didn't have a strong emotional bond to has probably been forgotten." Harry theorised and Castiel nodded trying to untangle Sam's hand form his hair. Harry chuckled again but moved to help, taking Sam back. "So just here to visit?"

"Yes and to check on Dean."

"He's fully healed and back at work. He'll be home this evening but you're welcome to stay till then." Harry told him and Castiel thought it over before nodding.

TBC…..


	8. 8

Dean watched in awe as Sam took a few shaky steps, clinging to Harry's hands as he did so. Their little boy was growing up so fast. Sam wobbled and nearly fell but Dean scooped him up and Sam squealed in delight. "Dada." Sammy laughed as Dean tossed him up gently. Harry laughed and took a photo of the two. He knew Dean didn't have many photos from his childhood so he was making sure they had albums full of Sam growing up this time. He put the camera down and went to start dinner, leaving Dean to bath their son.

Harry smiled as he cooked up a stir fry. Dean had gotten a promotion a few months ago at the garage, their relationship was going very well and Sam was almost walking. So when was the other shoe going to drop?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry laughed as he chased the toddler around the house, Sam squealing as he tried to keep away from his Dad. Harry caught him and swept him up into his arms, spinning around with him before shifting into a lion with Sam gripping his fur tightly as Harry ran around. Bobby walked onto the porch and shook his head as he watched them. Normally it would be terrifying to see such a large creature with a child but he knew Harry would never allow Sam to come to harm. Harry soon leapt back onto the porch and shifted back to human even as Sam threw himself at his Uncle Bobby. Bobby picked him up and harry led them inside, shaking the snow from his hair. "You're here early, Dean's still at work."

"Figured when I saw the Impala was gone but there's a storm coming and I didn't want to get snowed in and miss Christmas with you lot." He put Sam down on a chair and took the towel Harry tossed him to dry the boy off; listening to Sam's broken happy babble. The toddler settled down to play with some toys and Bobby moved to help Harry clean the house up a bit.

"Dada!" Sam yelled and Bobby grinned as he heard the familiar engine pull in. The door soon opened and Dean walked in as Sam scrambled towards him. Dean grinned and scooped him up, laughing as Sam kissed his cheek.

"Hey Sammy." Dean hugged the toddler and then kissed Harry hello. Harry grinned and kissed him back before putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

"What do you think?" Harry asked and Dean looked around in amazement at the transformed house.

"Incredible." Dean told him, they hadn't bothered with much last Christmas since Sam was so young but from now on Sam would get the Christmas' neither of his parents ever got as children.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned as a small body landed on him, hearing Harry chuckle from beside him. "Chrissy! Chrissy!" Sam cheered and Dean whimpered.

"You heard him Dean, up and at 'em." Harry grinned as he sat up and stretched, seeing Bobby in the doorway grinning at them. That explained how Sam had gotten in since he slept in his own room now.

"Papa." Sam grinned and harry kissed his cheek.

"Morning Sammy." Harry picked him up and got up. "Come on let's get breakfast and then presents.

Dean was content to watch as Sam tore into the wrapping paper, enjoying that just as much as the presents it concealed. He'd gotten Bobby and Harry some things as well but Harry's main present would be given that night and Dean was able to admit, at least to himself, that he was terrified. It was stupid to be scared, they'd been together for over a year and yet a small part of Dean said that Harry would kick him out after or something. After all Dean's one previous attempt at a relationship hadn't exactly ended well and other than that he'd stuck to one night stands. For all their sakes he couldn't afford to screw this up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wrapped an arm around Harry's waist in contentment as they watched the fireworks from the hilltop. Sam was fast asleep on the blanket beside them, not able to stay awake any longer. Dean had never really enjoyed New Years fireworks the way he was enjoying these ones. Everything was perfect and Dean couldn't help wondering when it would all go wrong.

TBC…


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

“Daddy!” Sam called happily and Dean grinned, scooping him up and tossing him into the air. Sam laughed and then hugged him around the neck as Dean walked into the house to find Harry watching them with a soft smile. 

“Hey kiddo, have a good day?” Dean asked and Sam nodded eagerly, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean grinned and leant over to kiss Harry hello and the wizard kissed back before taking Sam from him and setting the five year old on his feet. Sam scurried back to his cartoons and Harry pulled Dean into a hug. 

“You okay?” He asked and Dean nodded, leaning against Harry.

“Just feeling old I guess.” 

“Hey, you’re barely thirty five, that’s not that old.” The wizard pointed out, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “See? No grey hair yet despite Sammy’s best efforts.” That made Dean laugh and straighten up. 

“Okay, you’re right and I’m wrong. Happy?”

“Extremely. Go get cleaned up, dinner’s in half an hour.” Harry told him, tenderly rubbing a smudge of grease from Dean’s cheek. “You really need a shower.” 

Dean grinned and hugged Harry, rubbing his cheek against his. “Now so do you.”

Harry laughed and pushed him back. “Go shower Dean.”

“Daddy smells.” Sam pointed out and Dean mock pouted.

“Alright, alright. I know where I’m not wanted.” He pretended to sulk towards the bathroom only for a small body to slam into his legs, Sam hugging him tightly.

“Daddy always wanted.” He stated and Dean picked him up to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean put him down and went to shower. 

````````  
“I can’t do this.” Dean stated and Harry sighed, watching Sam try his new backpack on. 

“Yes you can Dean.” Harry assured him even though he didn’t want to either. “Look how excited he is.”

“But we won’t be there to protect him, what if he’s bullied or a demon shows up?”

“He has an emergency portkey plus Castiel is keeping an eye on him. Dean he has to go to school.” Harry grinned as Sam sat down to tug his shoes on without taking his backpack off. 

“I know.” Dean sighed, watching his little brother turned Sam. The older he got the more differences Dean was noticing between his son and his brother. Physically there wasn’t much, one or two small things from the Potter genes, but his personality was changing. Sammy was happier, freer than he had been, even at such a young age the first time around. “Okay kiddo, time for school!” Well technically pre-school but same thing. Sam jumped to his feet, bouncing happily. Harry laughed and took his hand while Dean took the other and they headed for the Impala. Sam got into his booster seat in the back while his parents got in the front, Dean driving obviously. They parked outside the pre-school and headed inside, Sam looking around in awe, clinging to their hands. “Here we go.” Dean opened the door to find a cheerful room full of other five year olds. They waited until he was playing happily to say goodbye and leave, heading to a nearby diner for coffee. 

“You didn’t need to take the whole day off for this.” Harry pointed out as he nibbled a blueberry muffin.

“This way I’m around if the school calls and for pick up.”

“You think he’ll have trouble his very first day?”

“He’s a Winchester.”

“And a Potter…maybe we didn’t think this through enough.” Harry agreed and Dean laughed. 

```````````  
Bobby smiled and hugged the growing boy as he rushed over. “Happy Birthday Sammy.” He handed over the bag of presents and the seven year old grinned, shoving his messy hair out of his eyes.

“Thanks Uncle Bobby. Dad’s trying to barbeque lunch so Papa’s making salad.”

“So we may be having pizza and salad huh?” he asked and Sam grinned, dashing off to the kitchen. Bobby watched him go, feeling very, very old when watching the energetic child. 

“Papa! Uncle Bobby’s here!” Sam called, putting the bag down on a chair and hoisting himself up to see what Harry was doing. 

“Hey Bobby! Grab a seat. Want anything to drink?”

“I’m fine. How’d the party go yesterday?”

“Fifteen seven year olds, how do you think it went?” That answer made Bobby laugh. 

“Well it was your idea to throw a party for all Sam’s friends.” He pointed out and Harry nodded.

“I know, next time I’ll think it through better.” Harry agreed with him as he finished the salad and Dean walked in with a tray of meat that didn’t look like charcoal. 

“Dad did it!” Sam called in joy and Dean took a swipe at the mop he called hair, his son dancing nimbly out of the way. Harry and Dean set the food out as Castiel appeared, Sam tackling the angel happily. Castiel smiled and caught him before giving him a book on mythology. They all sat at the table to eat and talk. 

``````````````````````````````````````  
Harry rested his head over Dean’s heart, listening to the strong heartbeat as it slowly calmed from their previous activities. They were naked and sweaty but too tired to bother moving to clean up. Harry sighed and used his magic to clean them up, Dean used to it after seven years exposure. Harry reached up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, finding a few grey strands, not surprising considering Dean’s age and lifestyle. But it hurt to be reminded of how short muggle lives were. With his power levels he could reach his bi-centenary and Sam would probably live at least as long as Dumbledore had, maybe closer to Harry’s expected lifespan. But Dean would be lucky to get another four decades and that was if he stopped hunting soon. Harry didn’t want to lose him so soon, not when he had finally found the one person he wanted to spend his life with. There had to be a way to let a muggle live as long as a wizard. 

TBC…..


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Sorry for the very long wait

Chapter 10

Harry closed the book and pushed it away, leaning back in his chair. Another dead end after months of dead ends. It was very frustrating and he had never been one for research, that had always been Hermione’s thing. But there was a lot riding on this and so he kept going. He hadn’t told anyone what he was doing, he didn’t want to raise false hopes when it was possible he would never find an answer. The thought of losing Dean to old age when he was still young hurt so much. He glanced at the clock and gathered his things before heading for the apparition point to head home before Sam was due home from school. 

When the door opened and the eight year old ran inside Harry had just finished making an afternoon snack. He caught the running child and tickled him, making him laugh. “Papa!”

“Any homework?” Harry asked as he let him go and Sam nodded. “There’s a snack on the bench.” Sam grinned and went to eat before settling in to do his homework. One thing he had definitely kept from being Sam Winchester was his brains. There was talk of maybe bumping him up a grade but they weren’t sure about it since he had friends in his grade. Harry watched him work with a sad smile, he was growing up so fast and sometimes he missed having a baby to look after. In another three years they would have to make the decision on Magic School and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Most schools were for boarding and he knew none of them wanted Sam away from home for so long. But he had to receive official training, Harry teaching him at home wasn’t enough. And there were subjects that he had never studied or was bad at that Sam was already showing interest in. There was no way they were sending him overseas to Hogwarts though, despite the fact that as a Potter his name would automatically be on their list. Britain was still too far behind the rest of the world for that to be an option. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Dean ran his fingers through messy dark hair, being careful not to wake his lover since it was almost one in the morning. He knew something was troubling the wizard, had been for quite a while, and it wasn’t just the choice of where to send Sammy for school once he was eleven. It couldn’t be his hunting since he hadn’t been on one in over seven months so what else? He wished Harry would tell him but there must be a reason he was keeping quiet. Christmas was next week and Dean hoped Harry liked his present, neither of them was materialistic so their gifts were always something that mattered. It was Sam who they both spoiled. 

``````````````````````  
Sam laughed and then joined in the chase as they ran around the playground. Tommy looked tackled him and Sam wriggled free easily before taking off again. He liked playing with his friends but sometimes…..something felt off, like they shouldn’t be his friends for some reason, like he’d done this before. Sometimes school work was so easy because he could almost remember having done it. He hadn’t told his parents though, he didn’t want them to worry. Papa was almost always worried about something, despite how hard he tried to hide it. He was kind of excited but also worried about his birthday next year. He’d be eleven and they had made sure he knew what that meant. The thought of boarding school was a bit scary but he knew he had to attend some sort of official magic school, even if Papa had been teaching him without a wand for years. He just didn’t want to leave them for some long. 

Sleeping in a dorm would also make it harder to hide his nightmares. He didn’t even understand them himself and had been careful to ensure no sound would escape his bedroom to worry his parents. They were strange and often scary dreams but often Dad was in them too which was confusing. Papa never was for some reason. Was it because he was worried about Dad when he was away with Uncle Bobby and sometimes Uncle Cas? 

Why couldn’t he just be a normal kid?

``````````````````````````````````  
Dean watched as a lion and pre-teen played in the grass behind their house and couldn’t help smiling at the sight. Any other parent would be freaking out at the sight but that lion would never harm Sam, because the lion was also he Dad. The first time he’d seen Harry transform had been a shock but the lion really suited his partner. If Sam learnt to be an animagus what would his form be? He doubted it would be the same as Harry, yes they were similar in many ways but Sam was not a lion. He could see him as a cute little puppy but he doubted Sam would want to hear that. 

Times was marching on relentlessly to their sons eleventh Birthday and they still didn’t know what to do. They had agreed though that Sam would have a say in where he went, the last thing they needed was the same trouble Sam had given John over schooling after all. This time Sam wouldn’t have to run away to go to college, they would help him move into the dorms when the time came. Sam would be able to do anything he wanted to with his life and future and Dean would be proud of him no matter what. His son would never know the fear and pain of hunting or war like Dean and Harry did. 

TBC…


End file.
